Return Warrior of the South, Shadow of the East
by The Blue Nunne
Summary: What if everything that should of happened didn't. A shadow has returned in Mordor but now has taken physical form. However he is not the only one to return. (R&R! Disclaimer-I don't own Lord of The Rings or any of its characters )Update Chapter 6 up
1. Boromir's Return

Well this is it. The beginning of my first story, hope u enjoy it. R&R. Please no flames. BTW this story takes place 2 years after the War of The Ring. Some things will be changed but I think it turn out well. It goes along to Peter Jackson's movie too. So here it is. "" = Conversation or talking ' ' = Thoughts - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - The Great River. It was always there, from the beginning of middle earth to now. It flowed with great strength. Near the now abandoned area of Lothlorien where once elves dwelt. To the ruins of Amon Hen and on. It had many mouths that exited to the sea. However there was another part to this river that many of elf, dwarf, and man alike forgot. This smaller river, which was a part of the The Anduin, was different then most rivers in Middle Earth. It drew the water from the river and it traveled upwards north. Some old tales said that it was bewitched by evil elves, however this was not the case, though elves did have a part in it. There in this smaller channel a boat did float upwards. It was of Elvin make from the woods of Lothorien, there lay a man who breathed no more. His name was Boromir, a warrior from the land of Gondor. There he laid in a deep sleep up the river. His sword that was grasped in his hands washed out of the boat and into the water. Though he himself stayed, up the channel he went to the end where the water flowed into a lake. Though this lake was like the river, unordinary and enchanted as well for it healed the wounds of one who truly was worthy. Worthy of another chance. This was the lake of Numenor, where once the great kings of men had come once. Now the souls of those kings came and dwelt. For they new of this mans destiny, to face evil once again. However this time to not be tempted and pay the price. There on his chest where the arrows from the Uruk-hai had pierced were no more. The blood that had drained from those wounds was replaced by the waters giving him a mix of his family's and blood from kings of the past, allowing him longer life and greater strength for his age. The soul from where his body had given life was now returning to him. Boromir had returned! He opened his eyes and took in a giant breath. Then. He fell out of the boat.  
  
"Where am I!" he screamed and somewhat coughed spurting out water.  
  
He swam to the shore and collapsed onto the nearby beach. His mind filled with questions.  
  
"From last I could remember I was fighting with Uruk-hai and I was shot!" he said to himself. He then looked over himself but he couldn't find any wounds.  
  
"Was I dreaming?" he asked, "No, it was no dream" Somehow as if the wind answered him he now knew, what had happened.  
  
'The fellowship,' he thought 'I must return to help them' He then cursed. Seeing he had lost his sword and shield. His horn had disappeared as well. He stood and turned and there at the borders of the woods and beach was a stone table. It was as tall as a fence yet it did not stretch out like one. There on the table he saw four things.  
  
"My sword!" he cried and picked it up and took it out of his sheath. But it was different there were markings on it. From little elfish he knew it read  
  
Burial Flame of The North  
  
That was all he saw that had changed, still he recognized the hilt and the blade to be his own. He took it and put it back on the belt. Next to it he saw the horn he had carried, and his shield. The fourth object was different. It was a green jewel. He knew and saw these jewels they were known as Burial Stones. These were markers for elves and there land. They were also used as weapons for when a burial stone is rubbed on a blade it glows into a flame on the sword it self. He kept it in a pouch on his belt. He then set out south.  
  
"I must find the others," he said. Boromir soon remembered of his last conversation with Aragorn. He had let Frodo go to Mordor alone.  
  
"No," he said, "I must go to Gondor."  
  
There he left this enchanted place and set out for his home.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - So that's it for now. What did u think? Give me some reviews, I hope it didn't bore anyone lol it'll get better I promise though. I hope u liked the first part though. 


	2. Questions and Answers At Rivendell

Hmmm no reviews yet. Well here's the second chapter to the story. Disclaimer- I don't own any character place or anything of the lord of the rings. Anyhow this tells of his journey back so it will be longer then the first. R&R Enjoy.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
He walked on in the darkness, hearing nothing but his footsteps in the night. He would here a howl from a wolf but it was too distant to be of any worry. As he walked on he felt much guilt still in his heart. He remembered what he had done and wished that his mind had been stronger.  
  
"I considered myself the better man," he muttered to himself. "I should have known, I should have listened to all those warnings, I truly am a fool."  
  
Though he realized that there was no change for the past he considered his future.  
  
"What future?" he asked. "I have failed Gondor, they would not accept me but I must try. Perhaps I can help them if the fight and the fellowship are there. I may be one man but perhaps I could make up for my past sins."  
  
Where depression was, hope came though guilt still remained. So he hurried his pace and did not even rest that night.  
  
The next morning was bright and warmer for Boromirr. He finally stopped for a break and found a nearby apple tree. He quickly remembered his hunger and ate about seven of the apples. He packed five more in his pouch and moved on.  
  
"I would rather have meat and some ale but these will have to do for now," he said to himself.  
  
So he marched on through the woods until he finally saw the edge of the forest. He yelled in joy and went out to see of any towns or farms. To his dismay he saw none. It was grassland far as the eye could see. However he did also see something beyond the horizon.  
  
"Mountains," he groaned. "I'll have to get over them for I don't see anyway around"  
  
So he started. It wasn't until that night he had reached the valley of rock for where the climb began so he rested that night. Not even realizing he had survived the forest of Mirkwood nor realizing that on the other side of those mountains laid the Elvin city of Rivendell. He woke early and began his climb. The mountain he chose was not too high yet still a great way up. He took a break on a cliff before he started again. Thinking of many things, Gondor, the Fellowship, his brother. On and on he climbed when he finally found the pass to the other side. He gaped at what he saw. A great waterfall on the left of him. He strained his vision harder past the mist and could make out a tower or building. With newfound strength he climbed down. Almost loosing his grip several times. Until he found the bottom that he saw he was in the very place the fellowship had been forged.  
  
"Rivendell," he said. "Now I can finally find news of the events."  
  
However he looked in the city and found no one. He cried out, and the only return he got was his own echo.  
  
"Where is everyone?" he asked. "Elrond, and all the elves are gone? Where would they go in such a time as this?"  
  
Though he heard no one answer his questions. Instead of getting answers he still had nothing but questions. So he made a fire and started to look for any means of food. The only thing left was an only piece of Lembras bread. Though it was stale it made more full then the apples for he only had two of those left.  
  
'So much has changed here when last I saw this city,' he thought to himself. 'The golden light of the sun warm and comforting now its dull and cold here.'  
  
Indeed things had changed this once was a peaceful and beautiful land was now empty from the leaving of elves to the Havens of the West. Though a haven it was still, no warmth or comfort could be found here now. Finally he found sleep and he dreamt. A great battle in some deep valley was what he could see. A massive form of black came marching all of them snarling and roaring war cries. On the other side of this valley he saw men and elves!  
  
They were in a stone castle fighting. It rained hard. There he saw his companions, Aragorn shouting commands to the elves and men alike. Legolas using his arrows and bow to the best anyone has ever seen. Then taking out his short curved blades for close encounters. Gimili was on a top of the walls knocking down and chopping the Uruk-Hai yelling out loud  
  
"Eighteen, Nineteen, Twenty!!!" he cried  
  
Boromir gave a faint chuckle at the sight of him seeing the dwarf trying to prove his skills as a warrior. Soon though reality came back for what he saw. Soon the men were falling again until they had retreated into the castle. Then Boromir stood looking at what was the loss of the battle and the now fate of his friends and companions. Soon he saw one of the most desperate and brave fight ever there went Aragorn, a man in clad in a royal like armor who Boromir guessed was the king of these people and Legolas riding out into the enemy. Swinging their swords at every on they passed.  
  
"What battle is this?" he asked as he looked on not knowing what to do, he was but one man and there were at least ten thousand Uruk-Hai down there.  
  
Soon the sun shown over the hill where Boromir stood, he heard a cry from a horse to his left and saw one of the most unexpected things in this entire battle. There on the white horse sat Gandalf who when last he saw fell into the shadows of Moria with the Balrog, now however was now no longer wearing gray in both his cloak, hair and, beard but white. With a new sword and a staff that no longer looked like it was a branch from a tree but a white poll with a nice and decorative diamond top to it.  
  
"Gandalf?!?!?" Boromir yelled both in question and surprise.  
  
Gandalf then spoke for what Boromir could not entirely make out, but believed he heard.  
  
"The King now stands alone," he said. Then he turned and looked at Boromir he thought.  
  
Boromir saw standing behind him a new army of men with new horses and weapons and shields to bear. Boromir turned back to Gandalf who he saw smile back at him with a glint in his eye. He winked. Then darkness.  
  
Boromir woke up to find himself back in the gray lands of Rivendell. It was morning he guessed.  
  
"What was that?" he asked again. "This land may not be comforting as it was before, but perhaps I found one answer here. With that he prepared to head out again  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
So what do u think? I want to know please read and review!!! Then I know if I should start on the third part of this story. 


	3. Back To Bree, Head to Hobbiton

Ok people next chapter. Thanks for all your reviews too they have really helped. Don't worry all questions will be answered here soon. Also sorry for the chapter's size. Heheh using Microsoft word and I guess I tricks me a lot that last chapter was about three pages and I thought it would be better then the first. Though now I'll try to make them bigger for you. Anyway enough blabbing from me on with the story.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
He turned around and looked back at the once fair city of Rivendell. Before he left he looked around for the shards of Narcil and look upon the blade once again with out cutting his finger of course. However like every thing and everybody else there it was gone too. So standing at the edge of the city he took his horn and blew a farewell to it. The sound of his horn echoed beautifully and Boromir smiled at the answer of his call. Then he turned again and left.  
  
What troubled Boromir the most that day was the dream he had earlier. Gandalf's surprising return, the battle, and his friends. However he also wondered of what Gandalf had said.  
  
"The king now stands alone," he heard in his mind.  
  
"What did he mean?" he spoke finally. "There was I believe a king down there. Or, did he really mean Aragorn?"  
  
Questions like these filled his mind, along his journey and he still had little answers. So he decided to never mind it until he got to some means of civilization. He was traveling west away from Rivedell and from his small knowledge of the land he knew he had passed the ford as well as the Troll Shaws. He believed the road he was on was the East-West Road and he was near a hilly area. Soon he looked at what he only heard as stories from his home. It was the great fortress of Weathertop.  
  
"Some of the greatest battles were fought here," he said. "It's a shame though that nothing more stands but these ruins."  
  
As much as he would have liked to look at it closer he pressed on knowing it was growing darker out.  
  
"If only I had a horse," he muttered under his breath. "I would have found a town so much faster and I could stay at the inn."  
  
Walking on and on, for miles and miles. He stopped only once to rest his tired feet. Then again he walked.  
  
"What's that ahead?" he asked hurrying his stride. "A town!!!"  
  
He cried for joy at the site, and ran the rest of the distance between him and it. He found the door and knocked at it, looking forward to eating of real food and to finally sleep in a soft bead. A crack in the door was seen and on the other side a bald and fat man who Boromir guessed was the gatekeeper or such looked at him.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked in a sharp and harsh voice, which annoyed Boromir slightly.  
  
"I'm but a traveler seeking a place to stay and food to eat if your small town has an Inn." He said.  
  
"It does," said the watcher not making any movements of opening the door for him.  
  
"Then let me in already so we both may get on with our own affairs!" he almost shouted.  
  
This startled the keeper somewhat but he opened the door for him. Boromir just walked on not looking back he found the Inn which was the Prancing Pony. Finally he knew he was in the small town of Bree. He ate and slept better there then any other place in his early travels. Yet he was somewhat wary of sleep for a while. Worried he would have another strange dream if not the same dream he had before. Soon fatigue had the better of him and he drifted.  
  
The next morning was nice day for traveling. Warm, sunny, with only few clouds in the sky, and not as humid. Boromir thanked the Inn for its hospitality took a little extra food and asked for a horse that would get him south to Gondor. However no horse he could find. For he had no money to buy one, and most horses there were either to old, or too young.  
  
"Most have seen to many winters," said the voice of Gimili. Boromir turned around quickly in hopes of seeing his friend but no one there stood.  
  
"Or too few," said the unmistakable voice of Legolas the Elf.  
  
Boromir looked around again and saw no evidence of his friends there.  
  
"Excuse me sir," said a man looking at him. "You're looking for a horse are you not?"  
  
"I am sir," he said though he was still wondering where he heard the voices from before.  
  
"Well sir there aren't many here that will suit you for your journey but if you continue heading westward you'll find a little place known as the shire. That's what the little folk call it, Hobbits if you heard of them. They have many that could help you."  
  
"The shire?" he half asked.  
  
That was the place where Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin lived! Surely he could find a friend of one of them to give him a horse. Boromir quick thanked the stranger and made his way back onto the road again. It was about eight o'clock in the morning when he left and he saw the shire it self at noon. He saw the fields where the Hobbits quickly harvested. Either they didn't see him or they wanted nothing to do with him he could not tell. After passing the fields he found the town Hobbiton.  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked one halfling. "I'm a friend of Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Merriodic Brandybuck, and Perigrin Took I was told they lived here."  
  
"They still do live here sir," replied the hobbit with somewhat of a belch. Boromir could tell he was drunk other wise the man would have wondered what a man of Gondor was doing in a shire full of halflings. "Well all 'cept for Mr. Baggins he disappeared about two years ago since he returned from his first disappearance, strange he was and if you don't mind me saying so I believed he was stranger then that Bilbo who took Frodo in. However you'll find Mayor Samwise at his house down the street and to your right."  
  
"Thank you for your help sir," he replied and went on to the house of Sam Gamgee. Not looking back to see the poor drunk hobbit fall flat on his face and pass out.  
  
When he got there he knocked on the door. The house was small at least to Boromir, but in fact was the second best and biggest house next to Bag End on the top of the hill. Opening the door he found a little girl, or perhaps a Hobbit women he could not tell. Though for a halfling Boromir believed her to be in different right pretty.  
  
"Is this the residence of Sam?" he asked.  
  
"Yes it is sir," she told him.  
  
"Is he here now, and if he is may I come in to see him or him come out to see me?" Boromir asked again.  
  
"He is here I'll get him for you," she said and turned into the house to get her husband. Rosie had never seen men in the shire before and she wondered what this one had wanted with Sam. She found him in the living room looking into the fire.  
  
"Sam," she somewhat whispered hoping the man would not hear. "There is a man at our door!"  
  
"What!" he exclaimed surprised at what she told him.  
  
"Yes he asked to see you," the barmaid told him.  
  
Sam took the elfish dagger Sting that his good friend and master had left him with him and walked to the door. There he saw the figure of a man with his back to him.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want with me?" he asked half scared.  
  
"Sam its good to see you as well," he turned and Sam saw someone he never thought he would. There stood Boromir with a small smile on his face to see his old comrade. Sam stood there dumbfounded not knowing what to say. His mouth was open his eyes fluttered and he finally fell, for he had fainted.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Well what do you think sorry if its still too short but I'll probably update it with another chapter later today too. Now though the story will start to speed up a little and Boromir can get the answers to all his questions. So watch out for the next chapter. 


	4. The Brothers Of Gondor Meet Again

Ok next chapter. But before I start I got a very interesting review that caught my eye. From merimas gamgee   
  
Nice concept, but I'm a bit confused about your geography. If Boromir started in Lorien, how did he wind up going through Mirkwood to the Misty Mountains across from Rivendell? Not only is that the wrong direction for Gondor (traveling west), but also your route would place his starting point in Dale or the Lonely Mountain, a huge distance northeast from Lorien across the Wilderness.  
  
Thank you, for this now when the fellowship left Lorien they went south towards Amon Hen and to the east was Mordor. Now they fought Boromir died and they sent him in a boat out to sea. Now my part of the story comes in (BTW I'm using an official map from the third book too) I put in that there was another channel in the river that went northwards through the woods of Mirkwood till he came to the lake. There he stayed for those two years to heal until he awoke. When he was back I should of put him starting to go south west (sorry bout that plus the elves of mirk wood are in the havens too except Legolas that's why he didn't meet up with one) towards the edge of the forest where he saw the planes and mountains on the other side of those mountains is Rivendale. Plus I didn't have him go south yet was because he had no horse making the journey longer and me type more lol. So that's how he could meet up with the hobbits. I hope that clears things up for you all. Again I apologize for the confusion. Now back to the story.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Boromir shook Sam to wake up.  
  
"Now Sam come on I didn't mean to frighten you!" he said  
  
"Whoo wha? What happened?" Sam groaned.  
  
"Good. For a minute I thought you would never wake," Boromir smiled at the little hobbit.  
  
"No this must be a dream you're dead, I know it," he said Boromir was worried he would faint again. "What next I'll be seeing Gandalf and Mr. Frodo here too."  
  
"Sam I understand, I know I was dead but I'm back now and I think that is all that matters now," trying to calm Sam down.  
  
"So this is real," he exclaimed still shocked but not as much as he was before. "It's real really you! Please come in come in. Would you like something to drink or even lunch I suppose?"  
  
"No thank you I had a late breakfast at the Inn I stayed last night," he replied. "All I really need is answers to what is going on with the Fellowship and a horse so I may get back to Gondor, I've strayed far off from my original destination but I figured I would need a horse to get there now more then ever."  
  
Sam looked at Boromir with a somewhat happy and sad glance. "You mean you don't know?" Sam asked  
  
So he began the tale telling first of his journeys with Mr. Frodo and the ring first. Boromir was relieved that the ring of power was finally destroyed but also marveled at the bravery the two hobbits had shown in such a dark land as that.  
  
"But where is Frodo?" he asked but Sam did not answer not right away.  
  
"Hang on Mr. Boromir sir I haven't finished yet of what the others had done," Sam said.  
  
He then started the adventures Gimili, Legolas, and Aragorn, first trying to reach the hobbits captured by the Uruk-Hai, the meeting of Gandalf the White, and the battles at Helms Deep.  
  
"That exclaims it!" Boromir cried. He had dreamed of that battle. "It all falls into place now."  
  
Sam still talked on though through the battle at Minas Tirith, in Gondor, and the rise of the King Aragorn.  
  
"I once said Gondor needs no king," Boromir recalled. "Perhaps I was wrong."  
  
Boromir looked out not sure what he was looking for then he finally asked.  
  
"So what was the fate of Frodo?"  
  
"He went with Gandalf, Bilbo, and the Elves to the Havens never to be seen or heard of again," Sam choked out.  
  
It was still hard accept the truth Sam had missed his friend everday since his departure. Boromir for him to though could not believe all that he missed. Two years he had been dead and all this had happened. Though he was happy that peace returned once more he had still wished to be there. He finally looked out; no more did the sun show but was replaced with the white moon and the sea of stars in the sky. Sam had noticed too and then he stood up.  
  
"Well I suppose I should get supper ready, you should stay the night tomorrow in the morning I'll get you that horse then you and me will head to the South City together," he said.  
  
Boromir got up to tell him that he didn't mean to intrude but he bumped his head before he could say anything. Sam smiled at him.  
  
"Watch it there sir these homes have a knack for that to the tall folk," he chuckled then left to cook supper taking Boromir's things and showing him the room he would stay. Boromir ate greatly and drank and found the bed small but comfortable. He woke early the next morning and saw Sam out side already, with two hearty horses. One with a saddle that would fit Boromir and another horse with a smaller saddle but just the right size for Sam. In the back in the stables was old Bill the Pony, but both knew the pony would have trouble keeping up.  
  
"The Shire's gotten smaller since after Mr. Frodo left, but these horses the say are wanderers from the lands of Rohan." Sam stated.  
  
"Then hopefully our journey will be quick." Boromir said.  
  
Soon he heard cries from behind  
  
"Hey, wait," one voice, shouted.  
  
"We're coming too!" the other yelled.  
  
Merry and Pippin were coming running already packed with their stuff and daggers. They greeted both Boromir and Sam with out any surprise in their faces.  
  
"Of course not, we were but not now," Pippin told them they had spied on them in the night when they were going to ask Sam to come for a drink at the Green Dragon. They both saw Boromir but they listened intently to both stories and Boromir's own story which he told after dinner, so they ran home and got there stuff ready including some newly stolen food from Maggot's crop.  
  
"No wonder Maggot keeps sending me complaints, you two honestly like making my job harder don't you," he moaned.  
  
"Oh like I said before he's just overreacting," joked Merry as he took his saddle and horse from the stable.  
  
"Plus he doesn't know its us anyhow," Pippin laughed along getting on his horse.  
  
Just then more cries were heard, only this time they were swears and curses. It was Farmer Maggot.  
  
"Merry and Pippin!" he shouted. "You'll pay for the food you stole, if either you'll work in my fields for me or I'll just rip out your bellies to get my food that way!"  
  
Merry and Pippin both went wide-eyed from that.  
  
"Lets Go!" they shouted and started galloping away. Sam followed them to get them to go south instead of east followed by Boromir laughing to himself along the way.  
  
Faramir walked along the outer walls of the white city looking out to the horizon. The past two years were good to him he was now head of the army of Gondor the position that was once his brother's. He had just married his love Eowyn, and Gondor was peaceful for most. Gondor was preparing for the wedding of the King and Arwen daughter of Elrond, which would take place three weeks from now. The King wanted to wait until the raids of orcs and Uruk-Hai ceased. So far the lands were quiet and have not been disturbed.  
  
"Sir!" A tower guard shouted to him. "Four riders approach!"  
  
"I was not notified of any scouts out there do you know their identities?" Faramir cried back.  
  
"They are not orcs sir, three are shorter in stature then the other," The guard replied.  
  
Faramir looked out to them again trying to see who they were. Then he heard a call. From the Horn of Gondor. Faramir was surprised as he looked down to his brother's horn on his belt. Once it had been cloven in two but thanks to his work now was repaired. He looked out again as it blew from what sounded like his brothers horn. Faramir took his brothers horn and answered back the same song that called from the field. Both he and Boromir would call out with that song to each other if either one returned from a great distance or left the white city.  
  
"Boromir?" he asked then he turned to the guard. "Open the gates!" He said then started to make his way down to meet these riders.  
  
The gates opened and the riders came one he recognized immediately as Sam Gamgee the companion of Frodo the bearer of the ring of power. The two others he soon remembered as Merry and Pippin. The fourth he saw but he didn't know what to say or believe.  
  
"Hello little brother," Boromir said when he saw him. He got of his horse came and gave him a hug that he had not done since before he left for Rivendell. Faramir returned it but he couldn't speak. Then he finally found the strength to say.  
  
"I saw you, but you were dead floating down the great river," he stuttered. "I found your horn by the shore cloven in two."  
  
"Well then," Boromir laughed looking at his own horn in Faramir's hands and then to the one at his belt. "I guess this wasn't mine at all though it does have a certain likeness in both look and sound. I'm glad you kept mine though. I have returned to my home and I'm glad to see you first then anyone else."  
  
"I'm at a loss for words Boromir," he stammered. "Though I hope this is no dream, but what do you say to a man who was dead and alive again.  
  
Both laughed.  
  
"Come," Faramir finally regained his words. "You should go to the king there is much to say and in the streets of Gondor though fair as they are, are no place to discuss this joyous event!"  
  
So on they went to the halls of Gondor there stood a pair of great doors in front of him leading him to the great hall. He took his steps towards them and then looked back to the hobbits and his younger brother, who all nodded him to go forwards.  
  
"Here goes nothing," he muttered put his hands on to the two doors took a deep breath and finally opened the doors.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
So that's it for now. BTW the horn calls from both Boromir were based on the Music called Boromir at Council Elrond. You can here it from www.arwen- Um yeah so now there finally at Gondor there will be more surprises in the next chapter, and I believe another good return too. So watch out. 


	5. A New Dream In Gondor

Hey everybody hows it going. So far I liking what I see, people liking my story and I'm glad u all do. So here is Chapter 5. BTW sorry for the typos on the ending message on the last chap, it's supposed to say So on with the story.  
Disclaimer- I Don't Own The Lord Of The Rings or any of its characters, places or anything of it.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
The doors swung open and whatever conversation at this time had ceased. All from men, to elf, to dwarf looked at who approached. Boromir looked around to all the eyes that were staring. He smiled when he finally saw who he was looking for. There in the middle at the end of the hallway stood Aragorn. To his left stood the fair maiden Arwen. To his right staring with the same astonished look as Sam had back at the shire stood Gimili and Legolas. Boromir walked calmly up to them then bowed on one knee to his king.  
  
"Boromir!" Aragorn stammered. "How? You were shot, killed in battle."  
  
"Yes I was," he told them his story. "Now I've returned to my home, and have seen many changes."  
  
Boromir finally greeted everyone with smiles, and began to tell his story of how he returned. His journey from lake, to forest, to Rivendell his dream all of it till he finally reached the end of coming back to Gondor. He noted to himself the look of Arwen either she was more surprised and interested then the others especially the parts of the lake and Rivendell. He also noted the beauty of her as well. She was different then any other elf he had seen before and yet he felt comfort from her eyes, and everyone else's. Finally he had finished his tale and Aragorn ordered a celebration to be made drinks were passed all around. Merry and Pippin were more then delighted to this and decided to help with the merriment with a drinking song.  
  
"Hey Ho to the bottle I go!"  
  
"To heal my heart and drown my woe!"  
  
"Rain may fall and wind may blow!"  
  
"But there still be many miles to go!"  
  
"Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain!"  
  
"And the stream that falls from hill to plain!"  
  
"Better than rain or rippling brook!"  
  
"Is a mug of Beer inside this Took!" sang Pippin loudly before falling off the table he and Merry stood on.  
Sam shook his head at the foolishness of the two as they started  
another song the one they sang before at Edoras.

"You can search far and wide!"  
  
"You can drink the whole world dry"  
  
"But you'll never find a beer so brown!"  
  
"As the one they drink in my hometown!"  
  
"You can keep your fancy ales!"  
  
"You can drink them by the flagon!"  
  
"But the only brew for the brave and true!"  
  
"Comes from the green dragon!"  
  
Boromir laughed but he drank and ate little. He talked much to his brother and everyone else there feeling good to be home. Soon others in the chamber left to retire to their beds. Merry and Pippin were on either side of the table where they sang and drank much, but now lied passed out. Legolas and Gimili took them to there rooms followed by Sam who was quite tired from all the fun.  
  
"I believe I also should retire for the night," Boromir finally said after a long silence. He looked around though and laughed at himself. "Though I do not know where to retire to."  
  
"I shall show you your room for it is close to my own," Arwen said to him. "I believe that I too should now rest since this day has been a long one."  
  
She rose giving Aragorn a kiss goodnight then she went up to Boromir who offered his arm for her and they left leaving Aragorn in the quiet chambers to his own thoughts.  
  
"So you saw my old home of Rivendell," Arwen said in a quiet hall. "It's not how you remember it I believe."  
  
"Yes, its different," he replied. "When I first came there seemed to be life in that city, now as it is abandoned it feels more dead now then a graveyard it self."  
  
"It is true when the elves leave their home the life they bring it leaves also," Arwen said somewhat distantly.  
  
"What about you my lady, why have you not left these shores with your people," he asked curiously.  
  
"Because here there is someone I cherish more then my own blood and kin," she replied.  
  
Boromir knew immediately whom she meant so he didn't press the matter any further. They didn't speak anymore until they reached Boromir's chambers where they both bid goodnight to each other. Boromir finally found sleep in these safe chambers.  
  
Darkness. Boromir found himself in the woods carrying wood. Though how he got there was strange to him. There he saw him standing there. Frodo of the Shire, the ring bearer of this quest, and the key to victory for all middle Earth.  
  
"None of us should wander alone, you least of all," Boromir found himself saying the same words as he did in the past.  
  
'No!' he thought. 'Not again'  
  
"So much depends on you. Frodo? I know why you seek solitude. You suffer; I see it day by day. You sure you do not suffer needlessly? There are other ways, Frodo, other paths that we might take," Boromir spoke again.  
  
'No!' He thought. 'I can't be tempted again I know what it is. Why can't I stop myself?'  
  
"I know what you would say," Frodo replied with a small look of fear on his face. "And it would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart."  
  
"Warning?" Boromir asked raising his voice slightly. "Against what? We're all afraid, Frodo. But to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have. Don't you see that is madness?"  
  
Frodo looked away from him towards the river. He finally spoke  
  
"There is no other way!"  
  
'I know!' he screamed in his mind. However his expression changed. He became angry and threw down the wood he was carrying.  
  
"I ask only for the strength to defend my people!" he yelled. "If you would but lend me the Ring..."  
  
Boromir stepped forwards to Frodo, who took a step back.  
  
"No!" he said.  
  
"Why do you recoil?" Boromir asked half hurt and half angry. "I am no thief."  
  
"You are not yourself." Answered Frodo taking another step back.  
  
"What chance do you think you have?" He asked. "They will find you! They will take the Ring and you will beg for death before the end!"  
  
At that point Frodo ran knowing nothing that would change Boromir's temptation to the ring.  
  
Boromir against his own will, pursued.  
  
"Fool!" Boromir cursed and tackled Frodo to the ground.  
  
"Give it to me!" he yelled.  
  
"No!" Frodo fought then put on the ring and disappeared into the wilderness.  
  
"I see your mind," said Boromir. "You will take the Ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You go to your death and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you! And all the halflings!"  
  
He then fell and found control of himself again. It was there Boromir on that day Boromir would never forget of his weak mind and will. He wanted to weep. The sky grew darker from clouds and Boromir heard thunder from above. He looked up and saw again clad in white Gandalf standing before him. Boromir wanted to ask for help right there and then but all he could mutter or ask was,  
  
"Gandalf?"  
  
Gandalf's serious expression did not change he opened his mouth and said in language of evil. It was the tongue of Mordor.  
  
"Ash Nazg durbatulûk!" he said loudly and echoed everywhere. Boromir lowered his head in defeat as he listened to those foul words yet again, and then raised it up again at the face of the wizard. "...ash Nazg gimbatul. Ash Nazg thrakatulûk agh Burzum-ishi krimpatul "  
  
Thunder was heard and lightning flashed and finally passed, though the words stayed in his head. He knew what it meant. In the common tongue it was translated to  
  
"One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all And in the darkness bind them."  
  
"Gandalf the ring was destroyed!" Boromir stammered.  
  
"Yes it has," finally letting a smile show. However it was faint for he changed it back to a frown once more. Boromir finally stood. "However the evil has still survived and is now free of it. He has now taken physical form again. Tell me Boromir will you still be tempted by the evil that you so hard tried taking before? Will you let the enemy control your mind again?"  
  
Before Boromir could answer he found himself seeing the battle of Helms Deep and now of Minas Tirith!  
  
"You have seen the strength of men Boromir!" Gandalf's voice could be heard, though Boromir could not find the wizard himself. "Will your own rise to theirs? Will you go to the end to defeat this enemy as Frodo had done?!? Or will you become one of the servants of the Dark Lord? Like him."  
  
Boromir saw the head of the Nazgul in front of him. Wearing a crown on his cloaked head. The Witch King stood before him. They were drawing closer. He heard the screech it let out. Then darkness again. Boromir sighed in fear and relief. From nowhere came a flash of fire. Boromir looked in fear to what he saw. An eye wreathed in fire, the slit watching him, lidless and burning.  
  
"Ash Nazg durbatulûk, Ash Nazg durbatulûk!" It whispered coming towards him!  
  
"No!" Boromir screamed sitting up abruptly in his bead. He wiped the sweat away from his brow. "No." he said again.  
  
He got up dressed and exited his room. To find some peace to think.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So thats the end of this chapter now the real adventure will begin. Chapter six will be better. BTW sorry about not being original on the bar and drinking songs. I'm not a good song writer and i can't beat those but i think they came out well in this story. So R&R tell me what you think, I like reading the reviews lol.


	6. His True Destiny

Sorry about the delay before. It's been a busy weekend for me so I never got a chance to update. Again please if u read it please review it. I'd like to know if people are actully enjoying it so I know I'm doing something for the readers. To all those who have reviewed thank you very much for ur support it means a lot to me. So here's Chapter 6.  
BTW i'm sorry again for trying to type the link. It always disapears when i post it so the site is called arwen-undomiel between the three w's and the dot com. So hopefully it will appear now.  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything from the lord of the rings.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
The Gray Havens  
  
The sun was beginning to set behind the blue sea. The sea it self was calm, and the land it touched was always peaceful. Here there were no worries or cares. For it was a haven from all darkness. There the ocean touched the beach and the beautiful sand that connected both the land and the sea together in a certain harmony of splashes and waves that were both pleasing to the eye and the ear.  
  
There on the beach stood a lone figure looking out towards the ocean. Though he did not come out there to see and be awed by the site. He was relatively old looking but in a sense to this man age meant nothing. He was robed in white that matched both his hair and beard. His ever watchful but gentle blue eyes looked out though they were filled with worry yet that was not all. Somewhere in there small but still present was hope. On his right hand on his fourth finger was a ring. But no ordinary ring it was. It was one of the rings of power. The ring of Fire, Narya. He was the servant of the secret fire, and wielder of the flame of Anor. He was known as Mithandrir to the elves, but to every one of his friends known him as Gandalf The White Wizard.  
  
He never moved from that spot as he smoked his pipe looking towards the east. For sometime he worried about middle earth even if he no longer was a part of it. For he knew of the shadow in Mordor that threatened the people. Somehow he had returned, somehow he was able to take physical form. Now he no longer cared for the One Ring of Power. He was free of it no longer needing it to reach his full power. His spirit endured once again and finally he found his original strength. Only to conquer middle earth with his own strength was his desire. Aragorn the King of Gondor stood alone to face this enemy once again. The elves were gone save for Legolas and Arwen. The dwarfs were scattered and hidden in their caves and mines. Then Gandalf found a small sense of hope, somehow though he felt it Boromir returned.  
  
"So now comes a new chapter in this saga," he said. "Now comes the time where Boromir plays his part in this."  
  
However Gandalf knew of him being tempted by the rings power and evil, and could possibly be tempted by evil again. So he took it upon himself to show Boromir visions of the past and possible future in his dreams. Of the battles of Helms Deep and Minas Tirith. To show him how the strength of men that once defeated evil before, hoping it would give Boromir hope, courage, and strength for this fight. If however he fell into darkness and failed darkness will soon spread from all of Sauron's destruction.  
  
"You know you're breaking the rules of these lands?" A voice called from behind. Gandalf smiled but did not look back for he already knew of Elrond's approach.  
  
"Just bending them for a good cause," he replied taking another puff of his pipe.  
  
"You are not to interfere with middle earth, you know this," Elrond scowled.  
  
"I do not believe I have interfered at all Elrond," Gandalf said smiling a little more. "All I'm doing is guiding Boromir down the right path."  
  
"We are not part of that world," he stated. "You should not carry these cares of doomed men."  
  
"I have walked the lands of Middle Earth, eaten the foods of the land, and befriended many of elf, dwarf, and men alike," Gandalf said more seriously this time. "I believe I owe it to all to do this for Middle Earth. As for the people who dwell there now, they still have strength and a chance you have seen it Elrond. Or has your faith in the strength of men fled that quickly again?"  
  
Elrond turned from the wizard looking back at his past, of the once ranger who found his strength and became King of Gondor.  
  
"Then why do you focus on this failed man?" He finally asked. "The one who broke the fellowship, who jeopardized every one there for his own needs? Why not depend on the king?"  
  
"Everyone has a part to play in this quest and I believe this is Boromir's time," Gandalf replied. "I do not doubt the help of Aragorn, but I believe that only one will truly defeat this evil once and for all."  
  
"I don't understand your ways Gandalf," Elrond said somewhat wearily. "Though I have seen even the smallest of people carry great strength towards evil. However answer me this, what will happen if both fail? And if they do succeed how will they stop the next challenge? You know of whom I speak of. You know that Sauron was once a servant to this greater dark lord. You know he has indeed returned. How will they stop him? Who will stop the shadow of Morgoth the Necromancer?"  
  
It was Gandalfs turn to look weary.  
  
"We have no choice but to try and fight Elrond I do not know of any better answer then that," he finally replied.  
  
"We?!" Elrond snapped. "We play no part in it Gandalf this is Middle Earth's fight not the Haven's. We are safe here and will not be harmed by the fates there."  
  
"Now is your turn to answer my question," Gandalf turned to him looking with a grave expression on his face. "If indeed all you say is true and the world of men and middle earth fall into shadow. What is to stop him from coming here?"  
  
Elrond could not find an answer for the wizard and sighed admitting defeat. He and Gandalf had many debates like this before. Sometimes either party would win unfortunately for Elrond this was not one of those victories.  
  
Gandalf again began to puff at his pipe.  
  
"If you have seen many things in middle earth please tell me," Elrond spoke. "Tell me of my daughter Arwen."  
  
"Your daughter is the same as she has been for the past three thousand years, perhaps though only older and wiser," said the wizard.  
  
"What of her immortality then?" Elrond asked curiously.  
  
"It still remains with her," he said simply.  
  
"How?" he asked. "Surely they've wed by now."  
  
"As I recall you would not give away your daughters hand unless he is to be crowned king and peace will stay and evil destroyed," he answered. "So far Aragorn has kept that promise."  
  
However Gandalf wondered otherwise if the elf-girl's heart would be tested in this, but he pushed those thoughts aside.  
  
They both smiled and finally departed the beach.  
  
Minas Tirith  
  
His breath was heavy and quick from what he had seen.  
  
"It seems I shall never find sleep anywhere again," he muttered to himself.  
  
"You have seen the strength of men Boromir," he heard the distant voice of Gandalf in his mind. "Will your strength match theirs in this fight, or will you become him?"  
  
An image of the Witch King flashed by. Then he heard the wisper of a voice. The same voice he heard from the giant flamed eye of Sauron.  
  
"Boromir," it called. "Boromir, Boromir"  
  
"Boromir!" came another voice but this was not from his dreams.  
  
Startled Boromir turned quickly to see the worried eyes of Arwen. A curious look was on her face.  
  
"My lady!" He finally said. "You caught me off guard, forgive me I did not hear you before."  
  
"Elves often excel at this but you have also startled me," she said soothingly. "It would be foolish of me to ask if you had a nightmare from all the shouts you gave. So I'll ask what was it about?"  
  
"It seems that Gandalf takes pleasure in haunting my dreams of late," he answered. "I saw myself once again trying to take the ring from Frodo. I could not control myself! My mind was clear but my body and mouth I had no control over."  
  
"But that is now in the past," she replied.  
  
"That is what I believed and said to Gandalf whom I saw standing in front of me," he said. "I told him that the ring was destroyed. Yes he said but the evil that created it is still alive and is free of it. Now he is in physical form and is ready to attack the people of middle earth once again."  
  
"How?" she asked.  
  
Boromir had no answer for her so he told the rest of his dream.  
  
"Well as I thought before that Gandalf would not "haunt" your dreams unless it is for a good reason," she said with a smile. "You are to face Sauron and defeat him and free middle earth of his darkness for the rest of time. It almost seems fitting does it not? Frodo was destined to destroy the ring, Aragorn was destined to free middle earth of his armies that once terrorized it, and you my lord are to defeat the dark one himself."  
  
"No," he spoke as if he was already defeated. "I can not. Gandalf has chosen the wrong warrior if I have enough honor left to call my self that. I was tempted by evil before. I could easily be tempted by it again."  
  
He turned to look in her dark eyes.  
  
"I am not Aragorn my lady, nor do I have his strength if anyone has the strength and will to destroy Sauron it is him, not I."  
  
He looked away downwards to the floor.  
  
Arwen put a comforting hand on his back, she also giggled a little too. Boromir looked up to see what in this conversation could make her laugh so. "I agree with you in saying you are not Aragorn. However you do not know how much like him you are," she spoke with a small smile on her pretty face. "He too feared the past as you do now. Aragorn believed that he should not be a part of this fellowship to destroy the ring. Fearing that the blood of Isildur would betray him into taking the ring as you once tried."  
  
"And what council my lady did you give to him?" Boromir asked in a very sad tone.  
  
"That he is Isidur's heir not Isidur himself," she said simply hoping the words would give him new comfort and courage.  
  
"Ah dear lady that is true to Aragorn but not for me," he said sadly again. "For my ancestors were not the ones who tried to take the ring from Frodo but it was I."  
  
Arwen understood him and knew what he spoke of was true.  
  
'Perhaps,' she thought. 'It is time for him to know the whole truth of his revival.'  
  
"Do you know how you were brought back from death," she asked.  
  
"Unfortuneatly I do not but I do believe I do not deserve such a gift as that," he spoke.  
  
"The lake you were in was no ordinary lake," she spoke with a certain mystical voice that made Boromir to look at her. She no longer looked like a beautiful elven girl though she still carried those with her but a wise prophet in a way.  
  
"It was once known as the lake of kings, or to your people as Lake Numenor," she spoke again. "It was blessed by my people who journeyed by it. There it was blessed and made enchanted by the blood of old noble and honorable Numenorien kings now long forgotten. It had certain healing powers. And if the warrior was worthy enough could be brought back to life to face his true destiny. His wounds would absorb the water and his blood would be mixed with the blood of those kings. Allowing longer life then any other on this world. You could very well call yourself immortal and Aragorn's blood brother. Boromir you were once shot by arrows and killed only to be brought back. I believe as well as the lake believed you to be a very worthy warrior and lord to defeat this evil that has returned."  
  
"Perhaps you're right Arwen," he spoke to her finally. "Perhaps this is my true chance to make up for all my past sins."  
  
He finally gave her a smile, which she returned. She came closer to him and gently kissed him on the cheek. To her it was a friendly gesture, for Boromir it was entirely different it would have been his first kiss from any women in his lifetime. He blushed slightly though no one could tell from the darkness. She finally rose and walked over to the balcony over looking the court below where a fountain could be seen and heard as the water it shot out trickeled down into the pool below.  
  
"My lady?" Boromir asked Arwen turned her head back over to Boromir. "Aragorn is truly very lucky to have you. I do not know of any other women on this world whose beauty, grace, wisdom, and kindness could match yours."  
  
It was Arwen's turn to blush. She spoke her thanks and Boromir bowed and bid her good night. He returned to his room his mind on two things, first was his new task that was set before him. The other thing his mind was on was Arwen. He did not return to his bed though. He started to gather his equipment for his journey. He took out his sword from it's sheath and looked at it. Then swung it a few times to get a feel for it again and finally sheathing it again.  
  
In the morning he would set out, his destination Mordor.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Ok ok so I said the real adventure would start this chapter sorry I guess I lied. Again if u do read this please please please review it. The reviews mean a lot to me and help me to continue and improve upon this story. So until next time guys and girls.


End file.
